


In which showing off isn't a priority.

by TKXHV



Series: Canon Divergence Melting Pot [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrancar, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fix-It, if you are a fan of byakuya kuchiki then I recommend you do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: An alternative to the battle between Zommari and Byakuya.(Takes place directly after chapter 298 Intruderz 3)
Series: Canon Divergence Melting Pot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191590
Kudos: 2





	In which showing off isn't a priority.

_"Suppress...  
...Brujeria"_

Zommari's head turns - and turns- and turns- and turns as the bones in his neck crack wetly, snapping in time with the blade of his zanpakuto.

__

Byakuya raises his sword warily as the Arrancar's resurrection took hold, keeping his expression cold and emotionless, barely flinching as dozens upon dozens of eyes snap their attention to him. He shifted his feet into a defensive stance as palms pulled apart, revealing two more piercing amber eyes, watching closely for any movement that co-

A pitch-black flower blossomed over Byakuya's forehead, the life behind his eyes growing slack and dull from the potent cradle of _Amor_.

A small, cruelly satisfied smirk grew on Zommari's face as he approached the benumbed Soul Reaper.  
"What terror you must feel, to be aware but not in control," he moved a finger, guiding Byakuya's hold on his sword until the blade's tip laid upon his pale neck.  
"I could cherish this hold over you," he crooned, "draw it out and have you grow complacent, comfortable in your submission to me-"

"- But why waste my love on a Soul Reaper?"

There is a wet, meaty squelch as the blade thrusts smoothly in through one side of Byakuya's throat and out the other, strangling any gasp of pain that could have wretched itself free from his lungs before it cuts outward, flesh splitting and bursting with a hot spray of gore. Zommari closed his many eyes as the blood splattered over his body, smile still comfortable upon his face.  
He releases _Amor's_ embrace, and the body falls heavily to the floor.

The chamber is quiet as Zommari leisurely swipes his thumb over a droplet of blood that had landed on his cheek, pressing it to his lips to lick.

He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Hmph... what a bland taste..."

**Author's Note:**

> (if anyone catches any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!)


End file.
